Computer systems are ubiquitous in today's work and home environments. The data stored on these computer systems, however, is vulnerable to theft, fire, flood, and other natural disasters. Backup software and procedures for backing up electronic files on computer systems generally are known. However, as an example, only 2% of home personal computers (PCs) are backed up regularly. PC users can perform their own backups using various media such as compact disks (CDs) or external hard drives. CDs and external hard drives can be expensive and also are vulnerable to theft, fire, flood, and other natural disasters. Traditional online backup services cost at least $100 per year, offer only limited capacity, and generally require user interaction with backup software, for example, to schedule backup processing. The requirement for user interaction may lead to confusion for unsophisticated computer users. Thus, there is a need for a backup and restore system that requires little if any interaction by the user.